Darkstalkers High
by Nillek
Summary: Ever wondered what the Darkstalkers would be like in high school? I didn't think so. DEAD
1. Default Chapter

All the Darkstalkers characters belong to Capcom. I obviously don't own them.

Darkstalkers High

Chapter 1- The Dance part 1

(Note- As you can see the story has been reformatted so that it's easier to read. Thank me later.)

"So…. what do you think is taking Jon so long?" Aulbath asked Anakaris. Anakaris just absentmindedly nodded in agreement as if Aulbath had asked him a yes or no question." You know it would be nice if you actually would listen to what I have to say." Aulbath angrily said as Jon's front door opened.

Jon groggily looked from Aulbath to Anakaris as he asked "Why are you guys here at 2 in the morning?"

Aulbath looked at his watch as he said "Jon, its 7 a.m.". Jon hurriedly shut the door as he ran through his house getting his stuff ready. "He does this once every week." Aulbath said to himself as a loud slamming sound came from inside the house. "Jon, are you okay?"

"Yes!" Jon replied as he quickly ran outside and shut his door.

" Did something fall?" Aulbath said as they started walking.

"Nothing important." Jon replied as he quickly pushed his friends to hurry up.

As the three walked they noticed a tall teenage guy with scythe shaped wings throwing large rocks at cars as they passed by." So, how is making a complete jerk of yourself doing so far today, Jedah?" Jon said as they walked over to him.

" Your fancy wit doesn't amuse me ugly-boy." Jedah scornfully replied as he dropped the rest of his rocks.

" You know I hate to be called that…" Jon mumbled as Jedah started walking with them.

" Everyone at school hates to be punched, but I still beat them up anyway." Jedah replied while finally taking notice of Aulbath and Anakaris." Look its Water Nerd and Band-Aid" He said in an immature tone. Aulbath looked ready to fight Jedah but was immediately held back by Anakaris. Jedah just smirked at him as he walked ahead of Jon.

The four continued to walk in an awkward silence, coming from Jedah's smug attitude and Aulbath's silent rage. Trying to calm everyone down Anakaris said" Did any of you get dates for the dance?"

At first Jon was just surprised that Anakaris actually said something until he asked "What dance?"

The other three looked at him for a moment in disbelief. Aulbath sighed as Jedah shook his head and walked ahead. "The dance that is TONIGHT, buddy."

Jon first looked confused then completely hysterical then extremely down-trodden. "It's just as well," He said" Nobody bothered to ask me out…"

Aulbath and Anakaris both tried to think of something to say when Jedah angrily yelled out" Are we going to have to go through the SAME damn pity party AGAIN?" Before any of the others could reply he went off." First there was 7th grade with that stupid ass Halloween party, then there was 9th, when you got all upset no girls asked you to that retarded party Morrigan had for her birthday and just last summer I had to watch you mope about that beach party! If you pull the same crap this time I WILL BEAT YOUR FREAKING FACE IN!...And not like how I beat you normally."

Jon, Aulbath and Anakaris stood in silence as Jedah strode off in a huff." Do I really act like that?" Jon asked as they caught up to Jedah.

" To be honest, yeah." Aulbath agreed as Jon looked even more depressed. Aulbath then said" Wait a minute…. Have ever tried asking a girl?"

"No…" Jon said in a confused manner.

" Then why haven't you?"

Before Jon could answer Jedah snapped" Because he's the ugliest damn thing in this whole freaking town!"

Jon got a look of deep thought on his face as he said" I'm not THAT bad looking, but Jedah kind of got it right. I mean look… I'm a were-wolf."

"So?" Aulbath replied." I'm a merman, Anakaris is a million year old money and Jedah…." Aulbath quickly looked Jedah over while he watched him suspiciously." He's a circus freak."

Before any of them could get a laugh out Jedah hit Aulbath square in the jaw, knocking him to the pavement." I thought I told you nerd, that I'm the only person around here that makes the funny and rude observations!" Before Aulbath could say anything Jedah mumbled" Come on kiddies, we're at school…." The three had been so engrossed in their conversation they hadn't noticed they had made it to the school. After a few moments of trying to figure out how they had missed such a big building they realized Jedah had already gone and followed inside.

The halls were filled with students as the three walked towards their lockers with Jedah following them. Jon sighed as he gathered his stuff. Jedah put on a concerned face as he said" You really are sad about this aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Jon replied as he pulled out his books.

Jedah then got a happy, yet still concerned look as he said" Hey, how about I talk to some of the girls you know? Morrigan, Felicia, Hsien-ko, one of them."

"Really!" Jon said looking hopeful.

" Yeah, but first give me ten dollars." Jon handed Jedah the money when he suddenly ran off saying" Thanks for the money you literal Son of a B$$$h, Jackass!"

Jon and Aulbath were left staring as he said "This is the 8th time…. Why do I keep falling for it?"

"Because we're all stupid." Aulbath said dismissing it as he and Anakaris walked off.

Jedah walked through the hallways with a smug look on his face as he counted the money. (Ten dollars… I probably could have gotten twenty without him being suspicious. Shouldn't everybody already know that there's only one person I help! M-E! ) Jedah thought. He then started looking in every direction. Everyone who noticed he was there was visibly very nervous. Jedah was known throughout the school as a bully, juvenile delinquent, jerk and basically anything that means a person who hurts others for no reason. But this time he wasn't looking for a victim. He finally saw what he was looking for when he noticed a pair of robotic legs sticking out of a locker. As he walked over he said" Hey Phobos, I got some money so lets get going." Phobos apparently didn't hear since he still worked in his locker. Jedah angrily grabbed the locker door and slammed it into Phoboses body.

" Hey, what's the big idea…? Oh, uh… hi Jedah…" Before he could finish Jedah punched him to the ground and began wildly kicking him.

" Next time I call your name you best answer me junk pile!"

After Jedah stopped his flurry of kicks Phobos dragged himself up nervously saying" What's… the money for… Jedah?"

Jedah looked round in a shifty fashion as he said" For Bishamon! Now get going before…"

Jedah was cut off by someone screaming "JJJJJJJJEEEEEEDDDDDDAAAAHHHHH!" Almost immediately Jedah was simultaneously grabbed by the waist and tackled to the ground.

After much squirming and grabbing Jedah rose up holding a girl a little taller than half his height by the neck." Lilith, what's up with the damn idea of tackling me?"

Lilith kept a naïve look on her face as she said" I thought it would be fun!"

Jedah held her for a moment as if contemplating what she said and then hit her on the head as he dropped her saying" Just be glad you weren't trying to fight me! I've beaten guys twice my size for doing the same thing!" He then turned to Phobos saying" And now that I think about it what were you doing in your locker?"

Phobos started to smile as he said" Working on a project. A new form of super computer that can fit into a space as small as a locker! I've been working on it for years and it's almost finished!"

"WHATEVER!" Jedah said as he pushed both Phobos and Lilith." Phobos, you know the way to Bishamons "office" so take Lilith. I'll be with you guys in a second." After he had made sure they were gone Jedah looked inside Phoboses locker then began kicking inside it saying" This'll teach him to ignore me!" After making sure everything was thoroughly broken he quickly caught up with the other two and led them down the halls.

As the three walked down the halls everyone moved to either side of the hall. Anyone who didn't was either pushed or punched as Jedah led them to their destination. After walking for a few minutes they came to a lone door with a loosely placed sign saying "Boys Bathroom". Jedah and Phobos went in while Lilith waited outside. After a few seconds Jedah poked his head out saying "Why aren't you coming in?" in an annoyed manner.

" It's...um…the B-b-boy's room…." She replied, embarrassed.

"So? I go into the girl's room all the time." He said as he began forcing her in.

" But, I don't do perverted things like you…" Was all she got out before she was pulled in.

Lilith kept her eyes closed for a few moments, but ultimately couldn't help looking. She was surprised to see no urinals or toilets. Instead there were numerous racks holding various music CD's, games, DVD players and many other electronics. She followed the others into a smaller room where a frog boy was talking to a weird looking samurai. After the frog was done talking to the samurai he turned to find himself staring into Jedah's face." Hey….Jedah…" was all he got out before Jedah grabbed him and threw him to the floor.

" Mind your own business, Wart-butt" Said Jedah as he and the others watched the frog quickly run out of the room.

" It's nice to see you pal, but it's not good for business to have my customers get beaten." The samurai said as the others returned their attention to him.

" Save it Bishamon," Jedah said as he pulled out some money" You got that CD I asked you for?"

" Yeah, but first I'm going to need some green." Bishamon said as Jedah handed him the money and he gave Jedah the CD.

" Oh, by the way" Jedah said" You handle the music that's played at the dance don't you?"

" Last time I checked, why?"

Jedah brought out his own CD as he said" I want you to play this." Bishamon took it, popped it into his Walkman and listened through the head phones for a few moments.

" You want me to play THIS?" He replied as Jedah nodded." I'd get in some big trouble…." He said with a serious look on his face which quickly changed to an insane smile" But we both know this would start a hell of a riot!" He said as he and Jedah shook hands." Of course I will!"

"Thanks!" Jedah replied as he led a confused Phobos and a mystified Lilith out of the room." See ya tonight, "PAL"!"

Phobos followed Jedah until he asked" What was on the CD, Jedah?"

" Yeah," Lilith voiced in agreement" I want to know too!"

Jedah didn't even bother to look towards them as he said" You'll learn later. At the Dance!" Phobos and Lilith looked at each other in confusion as Jedah walked ahead thinking" You will learn!..."

Jon: Hello. It's me, Jon. I hope you liked part 1 of this 2-part chapter.

Jedah: Because it's all you get until next time assholes!

Jo:…. You can't go without saying something like that can you?

Je: Not really.

Jo: Let's just go over the rest of the cast.

Je: How about no, cause this sucks.

Jo: ……… Okay…. So read the next chapter to find out if I get a date, what I broke at my house in the morning, what was on that CD Jedah gave to Bishamon and see the rest of the cast.

Je: I'll save you the trouble. He doesn't get a date and he didn't break anything.

Jo: Why did you do that ?

Je: So they don't read and we won't have to do any more of this crap!

Jo: Sigh…. Just read to see the rest of your favorite characters.

Je: Don't. You already saw me. And we all know that's why you came.

Jo: ……………….. See you in part two.

Je: They won't. Because this sucks.

Well that's all you get for now. Part 2 should be up next weekend. Give me some creative criticism and how you would like to see the other Darkstalkers. I'm open to ideas. And don't flame. I haven't written this kind of stuff in like 3 years.


	2. The Dance part 2

Darkstalkers High

Chapter 2- The Dance Part 2

After much walking through the hallways Jon, Aulbath and Anakaris found themselves in the school gym. It was going to be used for the dance, which was to be so extravagant that decorations had to be put up before school. As they walked towards the platform being used for the entertainment they noticed a shaggy ape-like monster. As Jon led the others over to it he said" Hey, Sasquatch, how's setting up the dance going?" Sasquatch replied in several grunts that only Jon could make out." Well, that's fine. See you later." Jon said as they parted ways from Sasquatch and walked over to the stage.

There were two people on the stage, one holding a guitar and the other at the drum set. The one holding the guitar was a tall boy with dark, blotched skin and red sunken eyes. The other was almost Anakarises height and had stitches holding his body together, topped off with the two large bolts sticking out of his head." Hey Raptor. Hey Victor." Jon said as he and the others walked onto the stage.

"Oh hey, guys. Why are you here?" Raptor welcomed as he put down his guitar. Victor just smiled and nodded while he stayed over with the drums.

" We didn't know we had to have a reason to see our friends." Aulbath said as he toyed around with some of the stage equipment.

" I just wanted to know why you guys came….. Sorry, I've just been really stressed over this whole dance." Raptor said as he sat down." We've done things like this a million times. I wish we'd get a real gig instead of these stupid kid dances."

Before Jon could reply as someone shouted" You don't have to worry about that Night of the Living Dork!"

Everyone looked towards the gym door as Jedah came strutting in with Phobos and Lilith followed him. He walked over to Raptor as he said" I'm here to tell you that you will not be needed for tonight's entertainment."

"Why?" Raptor said as the guys looked at each other confused.

" Because…. The school board decided to switch back over to CD's. They think your music is too….. Satanic."

Before Raptor could give another question Aulbath got a smirk on his face and said" Since when do you work for the MAN?"

Jedah kicked Aulbath as he yelled" SINCE IT WAS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!"

As Anakaris helped Aulbath up Raptor lazily pulled out a piece of paper as he said" Well I have my check so I guess this is all fine…."

As Raptor finished Jedah took the check out of his hand and tore it into pieces and threw them on the ground." So much for your money Zom….. DORK!" He said as he, Lilith and Phobos left the gym.

After making sure they were gone Raptor pulled out another check saying" He should really look at what he destroys." He and Victor started loading up their stuff as he said" Well I guess this means I'll be able to finally go to the dance with a girl instead of a guitar."

As the five walked towards class Jon thought of what Raptor had said before they left and said" So what do we do about my date problem?" Raptor and Victor sighed in unison, leaving Jon wide eyed." Et tu, Raptor?..." He said as he once again started to look depressed.

Aulbath quickly brainstormed then said" Let us have a look at the girls around us. How about her?" He said pointing at a nearby girl.

" She tripped me last year." Jon said, dismayed.

" How about her?"

"She called me a freak last week."

"Her?"

"She threw milk in my face."

"Her?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Her?"

"She kicked you five days ago for making a comment about her hair."

"HER?"

"……. That's a guy…."

Aulbath looked to confirm Jon's claim then said" OKAY, THEN WHO?"

Jon tried to think for a couple moments, then Raptor said" Why don't we think about the girls who tolerate you….. And us."

"Good idea," Aulbath said in agreement." How about….. Morrigan?"

"You know she's going with Demitri. And even if she wasn't Demitri would kick my ass… that is after he finished crying." Jon said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Lilith?" Aulbath said, hopeful for some agreement on his part.

" She's going to go with Jedah." Jon said in a confused manner.

" Why?" Aulbath said "I thought he hates her. I mean, he hits her all the time!"

"Well, he hits everyone." Raptor said" Last time I asked him he said it was so he doesn't end up like Jon, a "Date-less loser". I think she's something of a trophy girlfriend….. Oh, no offense Jon."

Jon looked at Raptor in a confused manner as he replied" None… taken?"

Aulbath saw Q-bee talking to some of insect-like friends, which gave him an idea." How about Q-Bee?"

"Nah," Raptor said before Jon could reply" She's going out with me."

"Since when? You said you didn't have a date." Aulbath asked as Raptor had the group stop.

" That's right…" He said before walking right over to Q-Bee and asked" Hey Q-bee, will you go to the dance with me?"

"Of course I will! Thanks Raptor!" Q-bee said before going off with her friends.

"Since now." Raptor said as he walked away, leaving the others with their mouths wide open.

" MAN Raptor, you are a PLAYER!" Aulbath said as he and the others caught up with Raptor, who was almost into their classroom.

" Well, some guys got it, some guys don't." He said as he and the others went into class leaving Jon standing outside. None of them had noticed that the comment had struck Jon in a sensitive area.

" Some guys don't have it…." He said just as the bell rang prompting him to run into class.

Jon hurriedly got into his desk which location he had chosen to stay close to his friends. Aulbath sat to the right of Jon, while Anakaris sitting in front of him, while Raptor and Victor sat behind him and Jon. As Jon got out his books Aulbath nudged him saying" About this date thing why don't you ask Feli…… Oh, Hi Felicia!"

"Hey guys!" Felicia said as she sat next to Jon." Hi Jon…. Is something wrong?"

"No…" Jon said almost not noticing Felicia had sat next to him.

" You look sad… When I feel sad I like to…." Felicia said as she started going on about so many things the guys weren't actually listening to her. After a few moments Aulbath realized Felicia seemed to be concentrating more on Jon than him or the others. An idea suddenly popped in his head. He then began nudging and tapping Jon's shoulder as to tell him something.

" And then I like to…. Aulbath, are you having a seizure or something?"

"Oh, uh… nothings wrong with me." Aulbath said as he dismissed Felicia's worries then continued to try and get Jon's attention" Jon…. Jon…. JON!"

"Mister Aulbath is there something you would like to tell the class?" The teacher said in an annoyed manner.

" No, Miss, I have nothing to say."

"Good," She said as she looked back over her list" Now to go on with attendance… Mr. Jedah?... It appears he's not…"

Before she could continue the door bust open as Jedah, Lilith and Phobos walked in." I'm here you old hag!" Jedah said as he walked over to his seat.

" Oh I am so sorry miss," Phobos said as he started pleading" I know I'm supposed be in class on time, but Jedah had to have us go do some things and we didn't realize how late it was and….. Well like I always say a mind is a terrible thing to waste and since I'm a robot with massive amounts of memory space that's even worst to waste when you think about…."

"Phobos," The teacher started saying" No one cares."

Phobos walked over to his seat, embarrassed, while the rest of the class laughed and Demitri yelled out" ROBO-NERD!"

The teacher then turned to Lilith and asked" And why are you late Lilith?"

Lilith looked over the class then started blushing as she said" I was busy spending time with my boyfriend Jedah…." Was all she got out before she was hit in the back of the head by a text book tossed by Jedah.

" I'M NOT YOUR FREAKING BOYFRIEND YOU LITTLE B$#H!" He said as he started tossing more books at Lilith.

" Oh, you tease!" Lilith said as the class sat dumfounded at the fact her "boyfriend" was tossing a hail of books at her and she was just standing there and taking it. After a few moments of breaking the confusion the teacher had the students open their books.

" Hey Aulbath," Jon whispered" What were you trying to tell me?"

"Nothing…" Aulbath said as he settled down and went to sleep, having already read the chapter they were going over.

After a morning full of boring classes the Darkstalkers finally made it to lunch period. Jon, Aulbath, Anakaris, Raptor and Victor were sitting at their usual table when Aulbath said" Okay, Jon, about this whole dance thing why don't you ask..." was all he got out when Hsien-ko suddenly popped up next to their table.

" Hey, Guys!" She said as she looked over the table" Were you talking about the dance?"

"Yeah," Raptor said before Jon could stop him" Jon doesn't have a date, so we're trying to find him a girl."

Hsien-ko got a smug look on her face as she said" Well I've got guys lining up outside my house to just get a date with me. I just don't know who to choose."

"That's nice." Aulbath said as he and the other guys went back to brainstorming.

Hsien-ko stared at them for a moment then left saying" See… you guys… later…"

After a few moments of thinking Aulbath said" Oh yeah…. Jon! I know who you should ask."

"Who?" Jon replied in a sad tone.

" Felicia." Aulbath said which was met with agreement from the others.

" No," Jon said in an even sadder way" She'd never go out with me…."

"Come on!" Aulbath said hysterically" We all know she likes you. Remember back in first period, she spent all that time talking with you to when you felt down."

"She did that just because we're next door neighbors." This is true. Jon's house lies to the right of Felicia's. They've been neighbors and friends ever since 4th grade." It would ruin our current relationship which I happen to like." Aulbath and the rest of Jon's friends stared at him open mouthed

" Jon… what in the hell does that matter?"

"But…" Jon said as Aulbath started pushing him off the table.

"But nothing!" Aulbath said" Now go over there and ask her!"

After Jon had walked off Victor said to Aulbath" Are you doing this because of that fanfiction you read all the time?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He replied.

As Jon walked through the cafeteria he said to himself" My god, this is freaking embarrassing. Why the hell am I listening to Aulbath? He's smart but he knows nothing about people. Maybe I should just forget about getting a date. If Felicia says no, which I'm betting she will I'll only have two girls left to choose and I really don't want to go out with them. Maybe Jedah was right…. Hi Felicia!" Jon had been so in thought he had only realized at the last minute he was at Felicia's table.

" Hi Jon, are you feeling better?" Felicia asked as her friends looked from her to Jon.

" Yeah," Jon said" I am feeling a little better…"

"That's nice," One of Felicia's cat friends said then asked" Do you have a date for the dance Jon?"

"Well," Jon said, beginning to look around nervously" that's what I came here to talk about. You see I wanted to know if…."

"Oh, wait I have to go ask Morrigan something." Felicia said as she got up and left.

After she was gone her friend's faces turned from nice smiles to angry frowns as one of them said" We know exactly why you're here Jon and if you are smart you'll leave right now."

"…………..What?..." Jon replied not really understanding what they meant.

" You canine humanoids are all the same saying "Let's go and get our selves some female cat-girls". You make me sick."

Jon looked hurt, confused and humored all at the same time as he said "Is this some kind of race thing or something?"

"My sister was beaten by one of your people!" One of the other cat-girls said.

" Well, that's bad and all but I've never really hurt anyone.."

"Forget it," The cat-girl began to say" Go now and we'll tell Felicia you had something important to do, but if you ask her to the dance and she accepts we'll make you VERY sorry.." as she finished she shot out here claws and pointed them at Jon.

" Uh… okay…" Jon said as he hurried off.

The guys had been waiting anxiously after Jon had left. When they saw him they immediately bombarded him with a flurry of questions.

" How did it go?"

"Did she say yes?"

"Tell us something, man!"

"I want more CHEESE!"

Jon then explained to them everything that had happened for a few minutes.", and that's how it happened. I think they got some race issues…"

The guys took the information in and then Aulbath said" They're just joking. Now get over there and ask Felicia out."

"Why are you trying so hard to get me to go out with her?..." Jon began to say then he got a look of sudden understanding and said" WAIT! This is because of that STUPID Fanfiction website isn't it?" The others looked at Aulbath as Jon pointed at him accusingly.

" Well, duh!" Aulbath replied in an insolent manner.

Jon sighed and said" Why should I go out with a girl everyone expects me to go after?" as he began to sit down. When he was almost in the chair the seat was pulled back quickly and Jon fell to the floor. As he looked up to see who had done it the chair was dropped on top of him.

" Hey, Jon, you know it's not very dignified to lie on the ground." Jedah said as he pulled Jon up. Before Jon could thank or yell at him Jedah pushed him to the table and said" You guys know the drill, give me your food or you taste the floor."

As Jon straightened up he said" Jedah, you've done this since 7th grade. Why don't you just buy the food?"

"Because I spent all my money on a new CD. Now hand it over."

"We would," Raptor started saying" but we ate our food as soon as we got it. We're not dumb you know." Which his friends nodded in agreement to.

" Well…. Give me your food Phobos!" Jedah said, turning to his flunky.

" But Jedah….. I don't eat….. I'm a robot." Phobos said in an uneasy way.

" Lilith, do you have anything?"

"No," She replied happily" I'm on a diet."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Was the phrase all the guys said as they stared at Lilith's thin body.

" Lilith you're the absolute last one of us who needs a diet!" Aulbath said, shocked.

" Why," Jedah asked" would you go on a diet?"

Lilith started to blush as she said" For the dance, silly.."

"Enough said," Jedah began as he walked away" I know that when you start blushing over something and talk about me it is completely undeserving of my time."

After Phobos, who was thoroughly confused, and Lilith, who was still blushing brightly, had left Aulbath said" Jedah may not like it, but I would love it if my girlfriend was that dedicated to me." The rest of the guys nodded in agreement even though Jon and Victor don't have girlfriends and Raptor had only just asked Q-Bee out that morning.

Jedah could hear his stomach growling as he studied the lunch tables, looking for some unfortunate person's lunch to steal. He eventually spotted Demitri who was deep in conversation with Morrigan, which by deep I mean he was listening to everything she said and not speaking at all." Hey Demitri," Jedah said as he walked over to his table" give me your pudding."

Demitri turned around and looked at Jedah saying" No, I won't because I plan on eating it. Now go away."

Jedah started getting angry as Demitri had turned back to Morrigan and acted as if he wasn't even there. Jedah then said" I said GIVE ME YOUR PUDDING FANG-FACE!" as he started violently shaking Demitri's chair.

" Jedah, why don't you act like the little insect you are and crawl under a rock or something." Morrigan said as Demitri tried his hardest to ignore Jedah who was rocking the chair even more.

" I wasn't talking to YOU, you whore, harlot, slut, and temptress!" Jedah replied as he stopped shaking the chair, due to his tired arms.

" THAT IS IT," Demitri began as he turned back to Jedah" I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MY FOOD JEDAH, BECAUSE UNLIKE EVERYONE ELSE I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! AND DON'T LET ME HEAR YOU TALKING ABOUT MORRIGAN LIKE THAT OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!"

The whole cafeteria went silent as they watched to see what would happen next. Demitri had turned back to Morrigan to continue her conversation. That was the worst mistake he could ever make in that situation, because as soon as he had turned around Jedah grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed his face into the pudding. Morrigan stared mouth opened as pudding shot from the bowl and onto her clothes. Jedah let go of Demitri's head after a few moments and said" You can have your damn pudding, I definitely don't want it now. Oh, and if you want to get it off why don't you have your whore of a girlfriend lick it off. We both know she does it for all the other guys." Jedah then strode off proudly towards Phobos and Lilith, expecting praise. Now it was Jedah's turn to make a mistake. As he walked towards his followers Demitri body slammed him from behind and then began beating him as he lay on the floor. After taking a few hits Jedah started throwing punches and the two started to evenly fight on the ground, while they both let out a string of insults.

" Inmate!"

"Whore-dater!"

" Cretin!"

"Aristocrat!"

" Lame Boss!"

" Dracula rip-off!" And many more were said as the two rolled on the floor.

(Okay we're going to fast forward a little, since the fight will go on and on and on. And then the whole cafeteria breaks out into a battle royale between those who side with Demitri and those who side with Jedah( Out of pure fear of him.).Yeah… and then some school periods pass and nothing interesting happens. Well Aulbath and Victor do get into an argument over game systems, but that's just as dragged out as the Demitri/Jedah fight so we'll skip that too. So here we are at P.E. The gangs last class.)

Jon and Raptor were quickly running the track while Aulbath, Anakaris and Victor struggled as hard as they could to keep up with them." So," Raptor began as they started their 4th lap" What about asking B.B.Hood?"

"You've got to be kidding." Jon replied in a serious manner.

" No, I'm serious. You guys could go like a Little Red Ridding Hood/Wolf thing, you know? Plus she does a lot of extracurricular stuff." Raptor said pointing out B.B.Hood who was over at the part of the field the girls were using giving orders to them as they played soccer.

" Yeah," Jon replied" But you know how she gets. See, look right now." He pointed towards B.B.Hood who was yelling at one of the girls for missing a goal or something like that, then when the girl tried to ignore her she brought out two Uzi's and started shooting at her.

" Oh… I forgot she does that." Raptor said as the two came near Jedah.

" How are you doing Jedah?" Jon asked as he and Raptor came to a stop.

" Terrible, wuss. That damn elitist knocked out two of my teeth." Jedah replied as he rubbed his jaw.

" Well, at least you broke his arm." Raptor said, trying to comfort him.

" Yeah," Jedah replied as he got a sinister look on his face" I'll remember the sound of it snapping until I break someone else's."

"Well Jon," Raptor said as Aulbath, Anakaris and Victor finally caught up" The only girl left to choose is Hsien-ko, and from what she told us she probably chose a guy. But that doesn't mean you don't have a chance."

"No…. she isn't my type, plus have you seen the size of her hands?"

Jedah got a smirk on his face as he said" Seriously with hands those big she could really……." And then mumbled off.

" Big hands, what?" Jon asked while the others looked ready to ask the same question.

" I shouldn't tell you….. It isn't for young ones, like you."

"…..Jedah…. I'm two months older than you…." Jon replied.

" Well….. Screw you, you stupid-!" Jedah started when he was cut off by the coach, who was across the field, yelling" Hey! You boys over there! Get back to running!"

"$$ OFF, OLD MAN!" Jedah loudly replied as he kept the others from running.

" You especially, Jedah! You haven't run at all!"

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP, OLDIE, BEFORE I RUN OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!"

"JEDAH! If you don't start running I will give you an F!"

"THAT'S IT!" Jedah shouted as he roughly pulled off his shirt." HOLD MY SHIRT, ANAKARIS!" He said as he tossed his shirt to the mummy and ran over to the coach. The five friends watched as Jedah pushed the teacher to the ground and began kicking and punching him.

" You think he'll get arrested again?" Aulbath asked as they started running again.

" Yeah, probably," Raptor replied as he and Jon quickly took the lead" But he'll get out by tomorrow morning."

B.B.Hood walked over to Morrigan and Felicia who were staring at the track field." What are you looking at?" She asked as she looked for anything of interest.

" Jedah started another fight." Morrigan replied as she pointed at Jedah, who was wildly laughing as he continually kicked the coach." First he hits my sister, destroys the girl's room, fights Demitri, breaks into my locker and now he beats up a teacher. I wish I could do something about him."

"If you want," B.B.Hood said as she pulled out a sniper rifle" I could take him out."

"No…. My sister would really be depressed." Then Jedah, who had beaten the coach to his length of satisfaction, yelled" WUSS! YOU'RE WEAKER THEN THAT STUPID WHORE MORRIGAN!"

"Hit him… but with nothing lethal."

"Awww." B.B.Hood said as she gathered put up her bullets.

" Okay, okay," Morrigan replied" Hit him with a tranquilizer or something, just shut him up."

B.B.Hood brought out a small needle and said" There's enough in this to take out a bull male elephant."

"This is way too cruel." Felicia said as B.B Hood took aim.

(At around the same time.)

"DAMNIT JON! DAMNIT RAPTOR! WAIT UP!" Aulbath shout as he, Anakaris and Victor struggled to keep up with Jon and Raptor.

" You guys should exercise more!" Jon replied as he started to run faster than Raptor.

" Watch this!" He said as he not only went ahead of Raptor, but also did it running backwards.

" Man!" Raptor shouted at Jon" You are totally beating me! You should join the track team!"

Aulbath, having forgotten about his previous anger, Anakaris and Victor also cheered Jon on" You are the man!"

"Way to go!"

"Keep it up!"

Jon looked over his shoulder at Jedah as he said" Hey, Jedah, watch this!"

"Leave me alone you show offing mutt!"

As Jon went past Jedah a low hissing sound was heard and Jon started to slow down.

Raptor ran over to Jon as he said" Why are you slowing down? You can't possibly be tired…"

Jon didn't reply and continued to slow until he hit a trash can and fell. Raptor and the others ran towards Jon as Aulbath screamed" JON'S DEAD!"

At the same moment Morrigan, B.B.Hood and Felicia all said "Uh, Oh."

"Jon………….Jon……"

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine."

"How do you know?"

"I know because….. I can just plain kick your ass, okay?"

"What?..." Jon said as he slowly woke up. Standing around him were Aulbath, Jedah, Felicia and Anakaris." Where… is everyone…. Else?"

"They left two hours ago after they got bored of making sure you're okay. Plus they had to get ready for the dance." Aulbath replied.

" DANCE?" Jon yelled, after which he looked around and noticed how dark it was. He had missed any last chance of getting a date. He put his head into his hands and stayed very still.

After a few moments of awkward silence Aulbath finally understood what was wrong with Jon and helped him up as he said to the others" Go ahead and get ready for the dance. I'll take Jon home and meet you guys there."

"Okay…" Felicia replied in a concerned tone and left.

Anakaris just nodded and went as well, leaving Jedah who promptly said" Why the hell am I here? I don't even like him. To be honest…… I hate him." And walked away confused at why he had even stayed.

Aulbath was busy talking on his cell phone while Jon lay on his couch holding an icepack to his head." Well, thanks Anakaris." Aulbath said as he put up his cell phone and turned to Jon." From what Anakaris told me about the dance Morrigan is there with Demitri, Lilith with Jedah and Q-Bee with Raptor. Hsien-ko apparently didn't go to the dance, neither did B.B.Hood. And I think Felicia is going with her friends." Jon just sighed and didn't even make a glance at Aulbath." You know," Aulbath said, obviously trying to cheer up Jon" After the dance I'll come back over here and we can, you know, play Tekken 5 or something."

"No, you go spend time with your girlfriend."

"Okay…." Aulbath replied as Jon led him to the door. As Jon watched him walk down the sidewalk Aulbath waved and said" Later man." Jon watched him until he couldn't make him out of the darkness.

As he was about to go inside Jon noticed a van filled with cat-girls in front of Felicia's house. Jon walked over to the van as the driver said" Look it's the Wolf guy. What do you want?"

Jon quietly replied" Listen…. I understand that by nature you felines are naturally resistant to canines and your distaste for me is understandable, but Felicia is my friend. When I wanted to ask her out it wasn't so much that I like her as it is that I simply wanted a date. You were right in a weird, racist way, but none the less I would have gone out with her for status rather then love. So let's just forget about all this and be friends, okay?"

The driver looked at the others in silence for a few moments then turned back to Jon and said" Never you ugly freak!" after which she quickly sprayed mace in his eyes. Jon fell to the ground and crawled on all four to his house while the cat-girls laughed at him. He was in such a daze he went all the way through his house into his backyard and dunked his head into the small pool. He then crawled over to the fence and sat with his back to it and started moaning out of pain.

Jon: That's it?

Jedah: Pretty much.

Jon: But I thought we were going to use that scene where Felicia came outside and comforted me and stuff?

Jedah: We were, but time wouldn't allow that.

Jon: This is seriously lame!

Jedah: Quit crying. That goes for the rest of you viewers out there too. The true ending will be shown in the next chapter, whenever the writer gets it up. Anyway this thing was long as hell.

Jon: Yeah…..

Jedah: You people will get to see the ending when the next story is put up later.

Jon: This sucks.

Jedah: That's what I've been saying the whole time.

Well that's it. Like Jedah said the whole not enough time thing….. This was unbelievably long so don't complain. I probably didn't focus on some things enough but this seriously took a lot out of me. Later.


	3. The Dance part 3

Darkstalker High Chpt.3: The Dance part 3(finally over!)

Felicia was getting her hair ready for the dance when she heard moaning noises coming from her backyard." What could that possibly be?" She said as she walked outside. Felicia took a quick scan of her yard, but found nothing that could be causing the moaning, even though it still went on. Using her sensitive ears she realized the noise was coming from Jon's yard." Jon, are you there?" She said as she walked over to the fence "Is something wrong?"

Jon, on the other side of the fence, let out a loud moan before saying" Yes…. Everything's wrong…. First I forgot about the dance, then Jedah takes my money, then your friends threaten me at lunch, then my chair was pulled right when I was about to sit, then I got side tackled by Sasquatch in that huge lunch brawl, then I got shot by B.B.Hood, then Jedah kicked me twenty times in the ribs to try and wake me up, and just now your friends maced me and laughed as I crawled back inside! So, yes there is a problem and that is my day has been crappy!"

Felicia stood there for a moment, letting all that Jon said sink in. Then realizing what Jon had said about her friends she yelled" They did WHAT to your eyes?"

"They maced me! Didn't you hear what I said!" Jon yelled back at her, in an angry tone.

" Why would they do that?….." Felicia said, looking both sad and confused( not that Jon could see).

"Because they are racists!... You may not believe this but…. I…. Was going to ask you to the dance… back at lunch, remember?... But your friends were right…. You wouldn't want to go out with me and neither would anyone else…. I'm…. ugly….. I would understand if you hate me….." Jon said as he was cut off by Felicia's back door being shut.

" Just as well…" Jon said as he started to dose off a little. All of a sudden he heard noises coming from Felicia's front yard. He couldn't make them out, but it sounded like someone was yelling. He then heard a car door shut and the car drive off. He sighed then started dozing off again.

He was then woken up by someone saying " Jon……..Jon…….Jon….." He immediately went alert and hurriedly looked around his yard to find who had spoken to him.

After he didn't find anything he quietly said" Who's there?"

" It's me Felicia." She replied, as Jon looked towards the fence.

" Oh….. How did the dance go?..." Jon asked in a depressed voice.

" Jon….. It's only been two minutes…." Felicia replied. Jon then realized he had actually only been asleep barely any time.

" Still," He asked as he sat with his back to the fence" Aren't you going with your friends?"

"No." She said as she sat with her back to the fence as well" I told them to go without me. They hurt and humiliated you. They can't do that to one of my friends."

Jon sat silent, both embarrassed and surprised that she considered him a friend. They both sat silent for a few minutes until Felicia said" So….. You've liked me all this time…… and never said anything?"

" It's not like that," Jon replied" I don't like you…. I mean I do like you, but not in that way….. I just wanted a date."

They both went silent again, then Felicia nervously asked" There's….. Still time….. Do you…. Want to go…. To the dance…. With me?..."

Jon went wide eyed for a moment then said" No. I just realized something… So what if I don't have a date. I've got friends, a nice home and a nice life. So what if girls don't like me. I'll find someone eventually."

Felicia went quiet and got a little depressed. Even after all that had happened he still didn't see what was right in front of him.

Jon suddenly realized Felicia had gone quiet and said" So with this talk and you standing up to your friends does that mean we're…."

"No."

" Really?"

"Yes."

" So….. We stay friends?"

"Yeah."

" Good. That's the way I like it."

"………..………"

Both Jon and Felicia got up at the same time and walked over to their backdoors. Halfway inside Jon realized something and said under his breath "Damn! I just had a chance to go to the…. And she was probably ready to be my….. Damn!"

Felicia had all ready gotten inside and shut the door. She had her back to it and had heard what Jon said. Her sad look changed to a slightly depressed smile as she said" Too slow Jon. Maybe next time you'll get it."

Jon had turned off all the lights in his house and had gone up to his bed room. As he lay down in his bed he said" Missed going to the dance and getting a girlfriend. I hope the rest of the school year gets better."

It won't, Jon

IT WON'T.

Jon: The finally the Dance multi-part story is over! Now we can go to one chapter stories.

Jedah: I hated the ending. Too mushy.

Jon: I think we got it just right.

Jedah: What do you mean we? All that was you talking to Felicia!

Jon: Where was that part with you and the dance?

Jedah: We…. Had to cut that out….

Jon: Why?

Jedah: To make it short the song led to a lot of…. Things….. Rape, murder, life in prison, resurrection of evil, Lilith having my baby….. It would have made this the absolute LAST chapter…….. Because most of the cast die…..

Jon:…… Whoa….

Jedah: Yeah……

Jon:…….

Jedah: ……….

Jon: Well any way, since this chapter is so much shorter than the other two we'll give you some insight/answers to certain questions.

Jedah: This should be good.

Jon: Okay I'll answer something and Jedah will then answer another thing. For future reference all us cast members live alone. There are no parents around.

Jedah: Our school is all Darkstalkers. No normal people.

Jon: Aulbath and Anakaris both have girlfriends and I suppose Raptor does now.

Jedah: I hate EVERYONE, but I suppose you already figured that out.

Jon: Our ages range from 15 to 17.

Jedah: And now for the big question rose by this chapter. And the answer to that is: JON AND FELICIA ARE NOT A COUPLE! And if Jon does get with Felicia it will be a very long time from now. Plus, he'll have already gone through a relationship with another female character. Besides nothing sickens me more than inter-species relationships!... Well the concept of love and bodily waste sicken me more, but it's still at the top!

Jon: ………. Okay……. That's the end of this chapter.

Jedah: Don't expect to see us for awhile. The writers going to be writing other stuff for a couple weeks. Next Chapter should have something to do with a test or something.

Jon: Later.

Jedah: See you in hell, Mother F$$$$$s!

Like Jedah said don't expect anything for a while. Later.


	4. President Jedah part 1

Darkstalkers High

Chapter 4- President Jedah Part 1: Sorce

As Jon and his friends ate their lunch Jedah stood next to them, rambling on and on about random things." And then the guy said' you can't beat me!' so you know what I did?"

"You kicked his ASS….." The friends replied in bored unison.

"Hell Yeah!" Jedah said as he continued with his story" So then the guys friends yell 'You jerk! You kicked his ass!' then run at me so then I-"

"Jedah?" Jon said as he gave the demon a suspicious look" Is there something you want, because you've been telling us the same story for fifteen minutes."

Jedah looked at the wolf then said in an angry tone" Give me five dollars, wuss!"

After he handed him the money Jon said" Next time do the smart thing and just ask."

"……………After I get my candy…… I'm kicking your ass!" Jedah replied as he angrily walked off.

" Wait!... What's the use…….."

Looking over the vending machines, Jedah pondered the question of what to get." Should I get melt-in-your-mouth M&M's, or fruity Skittles? Maybe I should have some Doritos or perhaps some Barbecue Lay's chips…….. I know! Today is Tuesday and so I shall have: Starburst!" He then put his money into the machine and pressed the necessary numbers. He watched in anticipation as the pack came to the end of the spring thing. However, right when it was about to fall the pack somehow got a tear in it and stuck to the spring. Jedah stared in silence as the machine denied him his fruity, chewy squares. He then suddenly yelled" YOU MOTHER F$$ING MACHINE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM JEDAH 'MASTER OF YOUR FATE' WHATEVER-MY-LAST-NAME-IS AND I DON'T TAKE CRAP FROM NOBODY! ARE YOU LISTENING YOU-"

"So I said 'You want some of this?' and she says- she says right back at me she says-"Aulbath went on with his mildly amusing story, while Raptor noticed Jedah yelling at the vending machine.

He watched for a moment then got an ingenious plan in his semi-rotted brain." Hey guys," He whispered, beckoning Jon, Victor and Anakaris" Watch me screw with Jedah's mind!" then walked off.

"BE GLAD THAT WE DON'T LIVE IN JAPAN BECAUSE THEN I'D BE TRICKIN' YOUR METAL ASS ALL OVER TOKYO! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO MACHINES THAT DON'T LISTEN TO THEIR MASTERS? I, ROBOT DOES YOU SICK AND TWISTED FIRE HYDRANT! I BET MONKEYS LIVE INSIDE YOUR POOR EXCUSE FOR A BRAIN YOU CRAZY MA-"Jedah ranted until Raptor walked over and gave him an inquisitive look.

" Why are you yelling at that?" He said making Jedah look visibly ashamed" It's just a machine that gives you candy. There's no A.I. in there whatsoever."

"Well it……… I…….. Starburst………… You're a loser!"

"But," Raptor said as he made himself look suddenly enlightened" It does appear to be………..My god!"

"WHAT! What is it?" Jedah asked as Raptor gave him a grave look.

" It's……….Laughing at you!" Raptor then loudly gasped, which Jedah did as well." This thing is mocking you man! I don't know about you, but I wouldn't take that from some machine!"

"It IS mocking me!" Jedah replied, completely wrapped in Raptor's lies.

" What are you going to do man? It's not just laughing at you…….. It's part of Sky-Net!"

"Not Sky-Net!" Jedah said disturbing even Raptor in how well his plan worked.

" How's this gonna go down? You gonna let it make fun of you and manufacture Terminators to take over the world? Or are you going to teach it that Organic brings run this planet!"

"BACK OFF, ZOMBIE!" Jedah yelled, kicking Raptor's head off.

" You think it's funny, traitor! Let's see if it's funny now!" He then punched right through the machines thick glass, also breaking various other parts of it." Who's laughing now B$H?"

Phobos led Lilith over to him while saying" But, Jedah, you cut your hand up……"

Jedah looked towards the bleeding, glass filled wounds, and then dismissed them saying" Please. It's nothing I can't survive-"

He was cut off as Lilith rushed over to him and began to lick the blood from his hands and clothes while saying" Jedah's blood! Mmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Jedah looked at her in a clearly disturbed way as he said" I know there's some way I can use what she's doing to my advantage but I too sickened to think of it…… Anyway………… FREE CANDY!"

Raptor walked back over to his friends while putting his head back on, while Jon said" You REALLY screwed Jedah up right there!"

"You just have to know what buttons to push……… Is Aulbath still going on about that story?" The four turned to their aquatic friend who had gotten so caught up in talking he hadn't noticed they weren't listening.

" And so he says 'If you don't want to add some broken teeth with that black-eye then you'll leave her alone' and I says- I say right to his face I says-"

"Yeah he still is." Jon replied as the four went back to being bored.

Raptor looked back to Jedah and his cronies and noticed something." Hey guys," He said pointing towards the spectacle" get a load of this!"

As Jedah started to fill his pockets with candy he felt the area around him get warmer. Grimacing before he got up he turned and came face to face with a blazing alien fire-being. The two stared at each other until the alien said" Jedah…… What are you doing?"

" Gathering candy! What else does it look like, Pyron the 'Flaming' Alien!" He replied laughing at his own, cheap joke.

" VERY clever," Pyron said, obviously not amused" but that doesn't change the fact that you broke the machine. We have to confiscate the candy."

As some random aliens took the candy out of Jedah's hand he angrily turned to Pyron" This is my candy! You losers can't just steal someone else's things! That's what I do!"

"And," Pyron continued, ignoring Jedah's indignation" I have to give you detention for the whole week for breaking the vending machine."

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT!" Jedah yelled, sounding through the whole cafeteria, the whole school, the whole city, hell, the whole planet!" WHAT GIVES A WUSS LIKE YOU THE RIGHT TO GIVE ME DETENTION?"

Despite the threatening look on Jedah's face Pyron shrugged it off and looked at the Demon in a sullen manner as he said" The fact that I'm class president."

Jedah opened his mouth as if he was going to say something else but went silent, having been provided with facts that even he couldn't argue against. However to save face (or something like that) he quickly stated" But………. My hands are bleeding!"

"They look fine to me. Plus your GIRLFRIEND seems to be taking care of it…………. Everywhere………….Eww!..."

The two looked down as Jedah said" Hey, Hey, Hey!... Never below the waist, B$$$H!" Then kicked Lilith to the ground, which she oddly giggled at.

" Still," Pyron said as he and his alien assistants left" You have to take does detentions."

" DAMN HIM!" Jedah yelled as Phobos helped Lilith back to her feet" HE'S THE ONLY PERSON IN THIS SCHOOL THAT I CAN'T BEAT UP! AND TO ADD ONTO THAT HE PICKS ON ME ALL THE TIME! LIKE JUST NOW WHEN I WAS QUIETLY BUYING MY CANDY!"

"You broke the machine and tried to steal the candy. I'm just saying you kind of got what you deserved……" Phobos said, afraid that Jedah might hit him again. However the demon ignored the robot still ranting on about how he had been treated.

", and he gets to do all of that to me, JUST because he's class president! But, detention! That's cruel and unusual…………"

" But you get detentions all the time and still don't go. Why is this any different? And you use cruel and unusual means to harm everyone he-"

" The difference is that HE gave it to me!... He just made me do something I would rather not…………………"

" What?" Both Phobos and Lilith asked, wondering what he meant.

"……………………….I AM GOING TO RUN AGAINST PYRON FOR CLASS PRESIDENT! SO I CAN RUB HIS FLAMING NOSE IN IT AND SET FOR A NEW ERA OF DARKNESS UPON THESE GRAY WALLS AND THEIR STUDENTS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

" And I get inside and my mom says 'My god, what happened?' and I'm- I'm crying and I'm like-" Aulbath said to his four friends, who weren't listening, until he was cut off by a cold surge going through his body, which the others felt as well. The five started to gag, cough, hyperventilate, vomit and wheeze while getting seizures and developing headaches as well.

After the feeling left the five struggled to hold themselves up, while Raptor asked" What the HELL was that?"

" There was a disturbance in the Sorce." Aulbath replied causing the four to look at him in a confused manner. Noticing this he said" It's like the force but it relates to school."

" This must have to do with Jedah……." Raptor said quietly.

" You REALLY screwed with his mind man!" Jon said as they watched the maddened delinquent continue to laugh his insane laugh.

To Be Continued………………HAHAHA! Like I'm going to continue to work on this!

I Finally got a chapter for this thing out. You don't know how many plots I had to go through! I don't really reply to reviews but, to that guy who said the stuff about screwing over Jon, that's because he's the underdog, like Charlie Brown. It's like that for every good thing that happens to Jon two bad things have to happen. But he stays optimistic about it so it's fine, plus he's my favorite character. And that other guy is right about me not really getting Raptor's personality right. But just wait awhile and you'll see he's not SO different from his old form. That's all, I'm out. DarkKDF!


End file.
